Traditional implementations of remote desktop protocols enable a remote user to access his or her desktop or applications front a client device over a LAN or WAN network topology to a server.
The traditional approach is for a software infrastructure vendor to support a specific public or proprietary remote desktop display protocol, which is native or installed on a server. To access the server using a remote desktop protocol, a client typically needs to have a protocol-specific software application that executes on the user's specific operating system and platform or plug-in for a specific browser.
Conventional approaches are thus cumbersome to users. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate user interaction with an application running on a server from a client device and provide an improved experience for users at the client device.